You're Here
by regal plant
Summary: Laura has been finding it hard dealing with what happened to Carmilla... But maybe she didn't actually die.


**This is a small fic i decided to write because i'm having major feelings about this. It's really short, but I kind of like it... :)**

How long had it been since that day? Laura didn't know. Maybe it had only been a day or two, but it felt like forever. Carmilla had saved her life, but Laura now wishes she hadn't.

She wishes she didn't have to live through the pain of losing her.

Perry and LaFontaine came around frequently. Perry would help keep the room tidy, while LaF just kept Laura company.

The fact that Betty was back to being Laura's roommate though, was not helping. Everytime someone walked into the room, her first thought would be Carmilla. But it never was. It was just Betty.

Ever since Betty came back, the door to their dorm had been getting locked more often. Everyone seemed to be getting use to knocking instead of just barging it.

Anytime someone knocked, Laura would laugh, thinking about how much Carmilla would have appreciated that.

One time, the door knocked at a strange hour. It had to have been 3am. Laura got up, and opened the door. A small part of her hoping, but that hope was gone when she saw Danny standing there.

"Hey, Laura."

"Danny, what are you doing here? At this time?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I took a shot thinking maybe you would be up."

Laura hadn't thought about it until then. She was awake at 3am. That was very unusual. Unusual until recently that is. She then looked over to the other side of the room, Betty sleeping peacefully.

"I would invite you in, but someone's actually sleeping."

"You want to go for a walk around campus then?"

"Sure."

This had been one of the first times Laura actually stepped out of her dorm willingly. Occasionally LaF or Perry or even Kirsch would drag her out. But there was something about this night that seemed like she should leave.

Laura got her shoes on, and the two of them headed outside. It was when they got outside and looked up to the sky when Laura realized why she felt like she had to go out. It was like she just _knew_ that the stars would be so bright.

It was like Carmilla was trying to talk to her, the only way she knew how to.

At that thought Laura started to get teary-eyed.

"You okay?" Danny asked as she put her hand on Laura's should.

Laura just nodded yes, and they continued to walk. It felt sort of wrong to be looking at the stars with someone else, but I think at this point Carmilla would be glad it was with Danny, and no one else.

There was no one else around, and the only sound was the sound of their footsteps, along with the occasional words being spoken.

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked as she looked into the distance to see a shadowy figure.

"More like who the hell is that." Laura replied as she started to walk towards the shadow.

"No wait Laura don't. It could be dangerous!"

Laura didn't listen. She kept walking, now starting to fill up with hope, because she had seen that silhouette before. She swears she has. That is, until she finally got to it and it turns out it was just a tree.

She looked down to the ground and sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You thought it was her, didn't you?"

Laura just nodded her head. Danny then just held her in her arms, squeezing tightly.

The two of them then started to head back. It was late, and they both needed some sleep.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, startling Laura awake. She had somehow managed to fall asleep, and was not ready to be awake. Instead of just getting up and answering the door, she just rolled over, putting her head under her pillow.<p>

After about five minutes of just laying there, she decided to get up, and make her bed. Because going to class just wasn't worth it today.

As she decided to make another video, and so she turned on her camera, and started to talk. Not knowing exactly what she was going to say.

It wasn't long into her video before there was another knock on her door. This was strange, because everyone she knew either had a class, or probably somewhere else to be. Not knocking on her door.

She heard a mumbling outside, but that soon faded, and Laura continued attempting to record. Laura was so focused on talking, that she didn't notice the window open.

She didn't notice Carmilla attempting to get inside, until she flopped inside, falling down, making a huge crash. "Ow." she groaned.

Laura turned around, shocked. Stunned. "Car… Carmilla?"

She didn't really answer, and she didn't need to in order to get Laura over by her side. Carmilla was badly beat up, cuts and bruises all over. Her breathing was slow, and she looked exhausted.

Laura had so many questions, and she was sure Carmilla had many answers, but nothing was said. Nothing except for, "I'm glad you're here, you stupid vampire," followed by a smirk from Carmilla.


End file.
